Legacy
by Lord Grimm
Summary: I grabbed out my pistol and shot. Poor fool didn't even know he was being followed till the bullet tore through his stomach.
1. Prologue

I am only one person, but I was one of the many to be inspired. We watched with baited breath as each criminal fell, we conversed with each other over our god's tactics, our god's powers. When Lind L. Tailor came onto the screen we cheered for his downfall and booed the dirty tactics of L. We waited as Kira undoubtedly played his game against L, and slowly led him to his downfall. We reveled in the new crimeless world Kira had created, and we scoffed at the thought of a new challenger taking L's place. N they called him. We laughed, but soon we fell silent.

Kira fell, and we watched as the world reverted into old habits. Crime rose, the streets became dirtied, the sheep that had so willingly chanted Kira's name at the height of his power dared to say that they were always against him. We were disgusted, and we knew something had to be done. We planned, we waited, and though we did not have the power of our god, I dare we have number's that he could've only dreamed of having.

We are the past, and we are the future. We are are in every country and every city. We are Kira, every single one of us, and one day we will make all those who bought Kira's downfall pay for their crimes. For now, I wait in the darkened streets, a gun in my hands. I quiver with anticipation as my first victim, a serial killer, comes into view. I aim, and with my shot I bring about a revolution the world would never forget.


	2. Dream

A/N:Originally meant as oneshot, but I just had too many ideas. I'm very busy at the moment so chapters will be short and updated infrequently, but it will get done eventually.

_There was only evil in the strange land. Bodies propped up by spears, skeletons littered a desolate sandy ground and undead vultures circled the sky. Matsuda shook wondering how he got to the strange place, and how he could quickly get away. He tried to run, but his body did not obey him, and he found himself walking to a pool of black sludge. A body slowly rose from it, a young man with bullet holes in his body that oozed with blood. He grasped at his chest and, lips twitching looked at Matsuda._

"_You, you did this..." he growled with contempt. Out from the gray ground, two rotting corpses climbed up and seized Matsuda. One was a woman with short black hair, her body mostly burnt away, but what was left of her face was mournful, as though at the moment of her death she had truly lost all hope. The other was the corpse was of a man with wild black hair, blood drying his suit and an expression permanently contorted in anguish. Both the corpses twisted Matsuda's arms behind his back, and forced him down on his knees. The young man stepped closer to him, wiping the blood from his brown hair. He pulled out a dagger and began to laugh wildly._

"_Light..." Matsuda choked out, as he saw the bodies had morphed into all the people who had died because of him, Kira. There was Lind L. Tailor and what seemed to be thousands other criminals who clutched at their chests, Naomi Misora's eye's bulged from their sockets, and head bowed limply. But the one that truly made Matsuda tremble were the bodies of L and Soricho Yagami. L's head twitched like he was looking away. Sorichio's expression was peaceful, until he opened his eyes and stared at Light in an expression caught between rage and anguish._

"_Goodbye Matsuda," Light burst into maniacal laughter again as he plunged the dagger through Matsuda's heart, and the screams of thousands echoed in his ears. _


	3. Morning

Sweat dripped off his body. Matsuda sat upright, heart racing in his chest. Another nightmare about the Kira Case, like every night since he'd killed Light Yagami. He closed his eyes tightly, as the memory replayed itself in his head. There wasn't any color, but the images were terrifying. Light laughing, as admitted he was Kira. Matsuda could almost feel the cold metal of a gun in his hand, as he remembered the shot, the bangs that echoed in his head. The blood came, and it was red, the only color left in the memory. He opened his eyes, letting out a growl of frustration.

Getting out of bed he stood up and went into his bathroom. In the mirror there was a man with messy long black hair, bloodshot eyes, and a thick layer of stubble. He was a mess, and though he had protested when he and his team had been forced to go break after Light's death, he felt relieved to have a break from the world. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what he felt, didn't want anyone to be concerned over his well being. All Matsuda wanted, was to look in the mirror again, having faced all his demons, and be able to see the same happy person he once was.

The phone rang in the bedroom, and he walked back in. Sitting down he picked the mobile off it's dock and heard the strained voice of the NPA Chief,

"Matsuda, we need you down at the Omotesando Hills Shopping Mall in Shibuya immediately." He blinked, not knowing why he would order such a thing he asked,

"Why?

"There's been a murder, you and your team are being put on duty."

Matsuda could not have been less prepared for what he would see. After having a quick shower and dressing himself haphazardly he drove to Shibuya. The closer he got, the move activity he could see. He parked outside the area, seeing quite a crowd had gathered around the area. He pushed passed them, crossed the police line, and stopped dead in his tracks. A body lying broken and lifeless on the ground. On the wall written in blood two words: _KIRA LIVES_. All the while people photographed the twisted form, and the crowd watched gossiping away.

"Hay Matsuda,"He jumped at the sound of the voice, but calmed down when he saw who it belonged to.

"Aizawa, nice to see you again," Matsuda told him trying to put on the best smile he could and extending his hand. Aizawa simply looked at him, and commented,

"Your a mess." Matsuda laughed nervously, shrugging,

"What can I say, I was caught at a bad time." Aizawa raised an eyebrow before walking closer to the body. Matsuda realizing his shirt was partly untucked and fixed it up. He hurriedly caught up with Aizawa and asked,

"So where's everyone else?"

"Mogi will be here soon, so will Hideki, plus our new recruit." Matsuda nodded, before double taking and turning to Aizawa,

"Wait, wait, someone new?"Aizawa smiled and told him,

"Yeah, they thought we would need more then four people investigating the case so they got assigned someone else to the case."

"They can't do that!" Matsuda yelled, causing the nearby police officers to stare at him. Seeing just how much attention he had bought on himself he lowered his voice and whispered,

"We can't trust this new person, they could be the murderer for all we know." Aizawa rubbed his eyes staring down at the body saying,

"Look, I don't I like it either. But they wouldn't just pick anyone for this case. We'll keep an eye on the person sure," he paused turning to look at Matsuda, "but we will not go accusing them left and right understand?"

"Hay who made you the boss?" Matsyda demanded.

"Task Force put Mogi in charge actually, I'm Second-in-Command, then there's Hideki, then there's you, then there's the new recruit, got it?" He couldn't believe he'd been put behind someone who had quit the team. Sure Hideki had served the Police longer, but he had stuck through with the Kira Case. He was the one who killed Kira...

"At least we got N on our side," he commented, knowing they would never have solved the case without N and his predecessor L.

"Ah yeah, once we've gotten all we can from here and the team comes, I'll explain the situation." Matsuda fell silent and asked,

"So... were there any witness'?" Aizawa laughed and told him,

"Dozens, we've even got sercurity camera footage of the murder! But the guy was covered head-to-toe, no one heard him speak, he could be a woman for all we know!" Matsuda sighed,

"So we've got nothing?" Aizawa nodded. Helpless Matsuda could only hope that the victim's body maybe able to tell them something.

_There is something magical about the scene of a crime. A smell which is the most delicate mixture of fear and blood, the tension and the uncertainty. But perhaps mostly, it's standing in the crowd, all the people discussing what could've happened, never knowing the killer is right there beside them. The officers walk about, discussing the evidence and motives, and they don't even realize that the person their after is right there watching them. It's hard to contain such sheer joy knowing how clueless they are. If I knew killing criminals was so easy I would've done it a long time ago. Oh well, better late then never I suppose. I should go soon, tell my fellow Kira Followers of my success. For now though, I just want to stop and breathe the air.  
><em>


	4. Neo

_I am so disappointed. Somehow in my mind I concluded that those who followed Kira were smarter, better people. Yet as I gazed at that computer screen I could see just how wrong I really was. I am the only one who was brave enough to act our Kira's will. Upon every website I gaze upon, they are a buzz about the murder. I thought I wouldn't be the only one to act. Yet I was the only one brave enough, the only one so willing to change the world. Now more then ever I feel isolated, as I wonder if I'm the only person left who truly cares about justice. Did Kira feel the same when he looked around and saw how lazy people were?  
><em>

_Though I would like to do something, I cannot show my rage. I am in public after all, I have to maintain some sort of dignity even though my face is concealed by a hood. I've made sure to be very careful lately. I observe every person around me closely to see if I am being followed. I find myself studying the placement of security cameras and facing away from them, even when I'm not acting as the hand of justice. It makes me wonder if I am to continue my work whether my paranoia will drive me insane. Still, I would rather go insane of my own design then to let myself go mad rotting away in a jail cell.  
><em>

_That's the thing really, as I look upon all the useless people in the world, I ask myself, why should I save them? It's a nagging voice, one that I would rather forget but it keeps persisting, and at moments I find myself tempted to listen. But then I remember, as I look upon the faces of the innocent, children smiling innocently, and finding wonder in the dullest of things, I remember why I murdered that man last night. I have come to accept that the generation that bought the fall of Kira is a lost cause, but the children remain uncorrupted, and easily molded to the principals of justice. _

_So I look back upon my computer, and type in code for all those willing to believe me that I am the who murdered that man for Kira, and that those who wish to join me should meet me at the designated spot. Half the people are skeptical, half accuse me of being unfaithful to Kira. They tell me the true Kira will return soon, that I should not dare to try and do his work, that the story of his death is merely police propaganda. How little they know, and how much they choose to ignore sickens me to no end. I take my leave with mixed feelings._

_I arrive at the meeting place sometime later, fully dressed in my disguise. I find there's something quite intriguing and haunting about abandoned buildings. Hotel's for instance, especially when exploring one that seems like it could reopen at any moment. I wonder about the people who may have passed through here, their hopes, their dreams. As I wait for my followers to arrive I wander Hotel New Royal, and imagine myself a ghost wandering the corridors, watching all the people pass me by._

_When I came back down to reception I saw the first few followers had arrived. They seemed rather intimidated by my presence and I'm not surprised considering the way I'm dressed. My face was covered by a black and red mask I that carved up and reshaped from a motorcycle helmet. I wore a brown overcoat with a hood that covered the rest of my face, and had a bulletproof vest under the black shirt I was wearing. No one would be able to tell who I was, or even my gender. So once more I was disappointed to see most of the people who had come weren't even wearing sunglasses to conceal themselves._

"_My fellow Kira Worshipers, I am the one who murdered the serial killer Jiro Hideki," with those words I knew I had grabbed their attention, smiling under my mask I continued, _

"_Look at yourselves, look at what we followers of justice have been reduced to. We must no longer hide in shadow as the world slowly regresses to it's previous state. We must send a message to all those who will listen that Kira can never die!" They cheered me, and once more I could not help but be just __a bit disgusted at how easy it was__ to sway people. I could lead them, but they may not want that. Even if they choose someone else, I can always control that person to my bidding, and if they make a mistake, I wouldn't have to take the fall for it. Either way I win._

"_We must have someone to guide us though in this hour of need. Of all the people here who do you think should lead us to victory?" Although a few insisted themselves, most looked to me. One bold person shouted,  
>"All hail Neo Kira!" and I didn't know he was talking about me until they chanted back as they looked to me. I couldn't believe how perfect everything had come together. A plan formulating in my mind, I knew just how I could strike fear into the hearts of the enemies of justice.<em>

"_I will now begin to put my plan into action, for now you are all dismissed." They cleared out slowly, carefully. I went up to the man who had shouted and stopped him moving by grabbing his arm. He shook when he turned to me, sweat dripping down his face. I know I shouldn't be amused by his fear, considering the nice name and loyalty he'd got me, but I just couldn't help it._

"_Do you have a video camera?" He nodded uneasily, and I let go of his arm. I got out the gun from my trench coat and commanded,_

"_Come with me, we have work to do." _


	5. The Team

A/N: Sanami is not an OC but a minor character from the live action Death Note films.

The wait seemed unbearable. Not just driving to the police station, hoping that some clue to the killer would show up on the body, but also waiting in the NPA chief's office for the man himself to enter. Though Aizawa had said he'd explain to Matsuda what was going, he'd been ushered away the moment the two entered the building, and Matsuda told to head to the chief's office.

After what felt like hours the chief entered, the usual arrogance in his stride as he sat down behind his desk, fingers weaved together in a basket.

"Sir what's this all about?" Matsuda asked. The chief smiled gently, but behind it seemed to be some sort of hidden motive.

"It's about N Matsuda, you and the rest of the Taskforce are not to speak to him about this case." He could not believe such words. His usual rash impulsive side took over as he stood, slammed his fist against the desk and demanded,

"Why? If it weren't for N we would never have figured out who Kira really was! He, L, even Mello were the real ones who solved the Kira Case! He could solve this case instantly why cut him off?" The chief's smile faded. He adjusted the knick knacks, photo frames and papers on his desk and calmly spoke,

"Matsuda sit down and listen." It sounded as though the chief were addressing a dog rather then a human being. He sat down grudgingly and the chief explained calmly,

"Frankly no one liked the way any of those Wammy House kids did things. As far we can decipher from these events this killer doesn't have any special powers. The way I see it, if we don't need N on board then we shouldn't have him. Now I've spoken to all the individual members of the Taskforce, they all had their reservations but they agreed in the end." Matsuda could not stop himself from scowling, and he kept his arms crossed. Though he was angry he felt more like himself again. Childish stubborn outspoken Matsuda. On one hand it felt good, but on the other, it felt wrong, like wearing old clothes that had been long outgrown.

"What if I contact anyway?" The chief smiled, eyes burrowing into Matsuda brain as he simply told him,

"You'll be fired, both from the investigation and from the NPA. So you can either agree to not contact N, or you can stay the hell away from this case. Your choice Touta," he spoke Matsuda's first name mockingly, somehow making his scowl deeper. He hated it, he absolutely despised it but he knew he couldn't just abandon his friends.

"Alright, I won't contact N." The chief smiled, and told him,

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding and that you'll be part of them. The team is stationed at the spot you had when you started on the original Kira Case. They're probably waiting for you now." Knowing there was nothing more to be said Matsuda stood up, bowed, and then left the room for the old meeting spot. He didn't know what to expect when he saw all of his old friends in the same room plus a new member. Mogi would probably be a great leader, but he thought it wouldn't feel right without Sorichio.

He entered into the room, and as expected it didn't feel right. They were there welcoming him, acting as he always did around him, but it still felt fake. His eyes immediately felt drawn to the new member. She looked around his age, long black hair tied up in a tight pony tail, and dressed in a dark gray suit.

"Matsuda this is Sanami, she's been chosen to join us on the investigation," Mogi told him. Matsuda smiled, and she returned it, as they shook hands before the team got right down to business. Mogi got a few files and looking over them told the team,

"Phorensics have come back with results after analysing the bullets in the victim's body, and the sercurity footage, it seems the killer is using a Type A Nambu Pistol. These guns stopped being produced after World War Two, so it won't be a simple matter of looking at underground arms deal. The bullets seemed to have been custom made, but whatever markings were on them got carefully removed, suggesting our killer is very meticulous when it comes down to detail. On an extension to that the killer walked to the scene of crime, and after he'd killed the man and made wrote the words _'KIRA LIVES' _on the shop window ran while people were still too afraid to do anything. We've asked witnesses but what direction he actually ran in seems to vary from person to person." The meeting dragged but from what Matsuda picked up they only knew two thing about the killer for certain, he was incredibly intelligent and paid attention to every last detail in what he did. After the meeting ended Matsuda felt incredibly unfulfilled. They learnt nothing that could identify the man. if he even was a man. So he drove home, the case weighing down heavily on his mind, cursing the chief for not letting Near help them.

_As I had hoped the Task Force members left at different times. I had thought that some of them would probably need to finish some other work before moving onto this case. The man with the video camera stood silent behind me trying to steady his hand and ready himself for the big show. I smiled under my mask remembering the conversation we had on the way down here._

"_So what exactly are you planning sir?" He had asked meekly. I turned to him questioning,_

"_And how exactly do you know I'm a sir?" He gulped nervously and apologized,_

"_Oh sorry Ma'am it's just your voice could go either way really."_ _I grinned at how well I was playing my part._

"_So now you immediately assume I'm a woman. You really should take more care Mr...?" He laughed nervously saying,  
>"Oh sorry my name is-" and before he could finish his sentence I lightly backhanded him across the face and growled,<em>

"_Idiot!" the man rubbed his face, asking,_

"_What was that for?" _

"_Firstly please keep your voice down. Second I just tested you twice and you failed both times. You made assumptions, you were about to tell me your name. For all you know I'm trying to lure the police into a false sense of sercurity by pretending I don't have the power of Kra. If you had told me your real name I could hypothetically kill you the second I start to remotely dislike you. So I'll make this clear now, if your going to work with me you will have to take precise care in every single thing you do." I was bluffing of cores, I don't have the power of Kira and I doubt I ever will. But that man looked about ready to wet himself. Ah, I think I take too much joy out of scaring people._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." My lip trembled as I felt like any moment I'd burst out laughing. He thought I was going to kill him! Oh, I really do take too much pleasure from bring fear into people's souls. I shook my head, so glad the mask covered my wide grin as I told him,  
>"Just tell me what you want to be called." He stumbled for his words comically,<em>

"_Oh, um, Razor...?" _

"_Hmm, generic, but effective and easy to remember." Those words ended the conversation, and since then we waited in silence for our chance to strike. Finally the unlucky last member of the Taskforce to leave the building began walking down the street. I silently signaled for Razor to follow, and to start moment that man was sufficiency alone on the streets I grabbed out my pistol and shot. Poor fool didn't even know he was being followed till the bullet tore through his stomach._


	6. Warning

Sakura TV had changed a lot since the death of Hitoshi Demegawa. At first the executives tried to keep the station the same, and lock out his son from taking over. By the time Kira had gone though Hiroshi Demegawa finally took control. The moment he walked through the doors no one could could believe he was Demegawa's son. He was tall, rather thin, and projected an air of cold indifference to all those around him. It was not unusual to see him prowling the halls, watching his employees work carefully. At first some of them were worried when he walked past and said nothing that they had done something wrong. Soon they learned though his silence was golden, for the moment he began to open his mouth it was almost assured someone career was about to be destroyed.

He started his changes by boldly claiming to the executives that he was going to make the Sakura TV a 'reputable source for news'. Immediately they objected, and he oh so casually put his black polished shoes on the meeting table telling them,

"Let me clarify, we're going to make Sakura TV seem reputable." He then went on about how they would gain more money and more power if more people believed what they were saying. The executives agreed unanimously, and Hiroshi began to fire some of the more overtly scandalous reporters.

By the time the Japanese Task Force had reformed Sakura TV had managed to keep all it's old watches while at the same time attracting millions of new ones. Hiroshi sat at the head of the table, listening to his employees give him glowing predictions for ratings and stock prices. His face gave no hint as to the arrogant pride he felt. As he leaned back in his chair he wondered how his day could get any better.

"Sir!" He frowned as a drone dared to crash through the door and interrupt the meeting. Hiroshi cracked his fingers, knowing that what the man said next would decide whether promoted him or made sure he would never get a job again.

"We just received some weird tapes from this guy calling himself 'Neo Kira'." Hiroshi did not even have to say anything. They all turned to the television at the opposite end of the room, where the drone put the tape in.

By the time it had finished playing the employees noticed something strange about their boss. He had his head in his hands. A woman got up from her chair and asked,  
>"Sir, are you alright?" The noise they heard, and the expression on his face that they saw next made them all jump back. Their boss, the cold man who could crush people on a whim, was laughing maniacally. He then yelled out for all of them to hear,<p>

"WE'RE GOING TO RULE THIS COUNTRY!"

The next day the prepared to air the tape. Hiroshi stood in the dark room behind the technical crew. No one had dared to breath a word about his laughing fit. The news began and the anchors informed the audience that they were being force to air these messages. It reminded him of the night his father aired the tapes from the fake Kira so many years ago. This time would be different of cores, this time the messages were coming from the man actually behind the killings, he could feel it.

"We will now play the first tape from the man who calls himself Neo Kira," the anchor announced. The image then changed to that of a simply white background, with the words '_Neo Kira' _written in the same font that the tapes his father received had been written in. A distorted voice then spoke,

"Hello, brothers and sisters of this great land, my name is Neo Kira. Once, not long ago a God looked upon this world, saw all the suffering and sin, and decided to heal us. He struck down the filthy criminals of the world, giving all the innocent, and those who wished for peace a hope for a better world they had never known before. The public dubbed him Kira, ironically derived from the english word 'Killer'. Soon crime became almost non existent, wars became a distant thing of the past. But Kira was betrayed by people who so cruelly abused the word justice. They were The Japanese Task Force. They murdered Kira and without his divine help this world has fallen back into chaos. But hope is not lost. Kira lives on through all those who still believe in him. You will all now see the spirit of Kira at work." The image changed to that of a man in the distance walking under street light. Soon a hooded cloak man walked in front of the camera, raised his arm, revealing a gun in his hand, and fired. The shot tore through the victim's stomach. The murderer and the camera man ran close so that the viewer's could see the man. He held his stomach, blood dripping onto the pavement. The cloaked man grabbed the victim's hair, forcing him to look at the camera.

"This is Hideki Ide, one of those who bought the downfall of our God," Neo Kira announced. He then pulled Hideki's hair so that he could look into the soulless metal mask that he wore.

"As someone who so wanted peace and justice, who has seen the worst of this world, tell me why you would kill someone like Kira who purged the monsters of this world and demolished crime?" Hideki did not answer, looking at the camera instead and yelling frantically,  
>"Whatever he says don't believe him! Kira was a murderer who just wanted power! And this man is no diff-" his dissent was silence by a gunshot. Even the members in the studio who had seen the footage beforehand shuddered or looked away at the blood and splattered brain all over the corpse that lingered on screen. All except Hiroshi who as usual seemed indifferent to all his surroundings.<p>

The screen returned to the white background with Neo Kira on it. He spoke to the people of Japan once more,  
>"I apologize for what you just saw, but you must understand that it was absolutely necessary. All I want is a world of peace, and I promise no other police will die as long as they do not investigate my efforts for peace and justice. They will know from this calling card." The screen then showed an image of red upside down triangle intersecting a triangle that looked like an A without the line in the middle. It then cut back to the Neo Kira card again, and he finished up the tape with,<p>

"I know I can never replace Kira in the hearts and minds of the good people in the world. But I will simply continue his work, and call all those who believe in justice to follow the teachings of Kira and keep trying to create the perfect world he imagined for all of us." The screen then cut to black, and as the regular broadcasting resumed those at Sakura TV celebrated there record breaking ratings.

The Neo Kira video soon went viral, and people all around the world were seeing it. One of those who watched it, was seeing it for the two dozenth time. He heavily analyzed and scrutinized every part of it, all the while picking up and examining nearby chess pieces.

"Near?" a voice asked from behind him. It was his second command, a blonde middle aged man always known by his alias: Antony Carter. Near turned to him and told him,

"Contact F and K, we're taking the next flight to Tokyo." Then he picked up the black King in his hand and planned the downfall of Neo Kira.


	7. The Game

A/N: F and K are not OC's but minor characters seen in the live action films.

It all started with a simple phone call. There was shouting from the NPA Chief's office, and when he finally appeared he was scowling, his fists clenched. As the Kira Investigation Team met in the meeting room, visibly angered and shocked by the broadcast of Hideki's death, when the Chief came bursting in. He looked to all of them, and then, with just a hint of contempt, told them,

"Near is joining the investigation."

For the former members of the SPK the plane ride was rather tense. They had commandeered an entire airplane for themselves for the journey, so it was very empty, very subdued. Near sat near the front of the plane, middle row, content with his toys, but clearly using them to act out plans. Anthony Rester sat by him, doing work on his laptop. Halle Linder sat on the right row a few seats behind, trying to distract herself with paperwork and reading. Stephen Gevani sat on the left row, to bored to do nothing, to worried to do anything.

For quite some time they remained on edge, waiting for more news of Neo Kira but none came. On one of the stops to Tokyo the other Wammy House kids joined them. Near stopped playing with his toys as he waited for them to board.

First there was the man, F. Like the other children from Wammy House he looked rather, odd. His clothes were made all sorts of different materials and colors, sewed together in patches of all different shapes and sizes. He had a thin layer of stubble over his face, wild black hair, and hazel eyes. He did not even regard Near, earphones connected to a strange device. As he passed Gevani he saw that it was called a 'Game Gear'. He sat a few seats behind, near the toilets, and rather then confine himself to one seat he kicked up the arms rests and spread himself across the row.

Then came K. Though not as overtly odd as F or Near, she still seemed to have a certain demeanor and stride that screamed Wammy House. Her brown hair was done up neatly in a bun, and her attire, coat, shirt, skirt, shoes, socks, and even her watch were all black. She gave a curt nod to Near who returned it. She passed F, shooting a disgusted look at him, before taking a seat in the middle row opposite Gevani. F managed to catch the glance, and looked up asking,

"Did I do something to offend your royal priciness?" She did not respond, instead grabbing out a computer and ignoring him.

"Be like that then!" he told her, returning to his device. Gevani could already tell working with three people from Wammy House was probably going to be more trouble then it was worth.

When they went to take off F was still spread out on his row, using his device. It took some yelling from the hostess before he even noticed that she was there. Everytime she tried to tell him to turn off the device his response was the same,

"Just a second I've nearly beat this guy!" Eventually she got fed up with his behavior, snatching the device from his hand and taking out the batteries. She threw it back to him and left, leaving him absolutely horrified.

All but Near noticed the scene, as he was utterly consumed by the fantasy he was playing out with a dinosaur, a robot, a few plastic soldiers, and a limbless Mr Potato Head. K simply smiled smugly, while the FBI agents all had a sense of dread by having to work with them.

Despite looking disgruntled the rest of the flight, F soon amused himself by listening to music, drinking what seemed to be an endless supply of energy drinks he'd smuggled on the plane, and knitting.

When they finally arrived in Tokyo there was a great sense of relief from the FBI agents. As they all filed out of the plane Gevani could not help but notice F shooting the hostess who took the batteries from his device away an absolutely contempt filled look before returning to his knitting.

He then had to be the unlucky agent who got to share a taxi with all three Wammy kids. They entered a clearly coded discussion about what Near should be doing with his toys. The three of them naturally disagreed and argued at every turn. It was agonizing for Gevani to listen to, and made the ride to Taskforce Headquarters all the more painful.

They came to a stop, and Gevani could not help but smile with relief. They got out from the car and made their way through the lobby of the building L had built for the original Kira case. The team was there waiting for them, somewhat relieved by their presence, but still shaken by the death of their comrade. Near did not bother with greetings or condolences, instead getting straight down to business,

"Tell us everything you know about Neo Kira." So Mogi explained what little they knew of Neo Kira. His weapon of choice, his first murder, and what they could discern from his personality. When he had finished Near simply commented,

"He's just as childish as the first Kira, and as devoted to his cause as X-Kira if we're to believe the tape. Tell me Mogi, did you run the symbol he showed in the video through the database?" he nodded and told him,

"It's an old symbol that means arsenic."

"So he's literally saying if we dare interfere he'll kill us in an incredibly painful fashion. I suppose it goes without saying that after the death of Hideki we should start taking added security measures, and question Sakura TV about the video. So, for those of you who don't already have fake names and badges it's time to make them, and if you don't know a person's real name, then keep it like that." Everyone agreed with Near's words, and those who didn't already have them soon got badges with fake names on them. The FBI agents set up shop within the building, and shared what little information they had on the case with the Taskforce.

Near and Mogi then agreed to send Aizawa and Gevani to Sakura TV to find out about the tapes. Aizawa drove, while Gevani remained in the back, feeling as though he should say something after what the man was undoubtedly going through having lost a team mate. He tapped his finger against the car door, yet could think of nothing appropriate considering they barely knew each other.

They came to a stop outside the building, seeing it buzzing with activity. The two of them got out, wading through the crowd, and then made their way inside. They took the elevator to the top floor, and then when the doors opened walked to the secretary's desk. Aizawa got out his fake badge and told her,

"We're here to see the man who runs this place." She looked up lazily and Gevani chimed in,

"It's about the tapes you aired." She picked up the phone, dialing in a few numbers, she informed her boss of the situation, listened, nodded, then placed the receiver down on it's base and told them,

"Hiroshi will see you now." Passing the office they pushed through to the office. A metal desk stood in the center, clean, organized, with a laptop in the center. The carpet was blood red, and the walls seeemed unnaturally white. Every book, every item on the shelves was perfectly arranged. Standing by the window was Hiroshi, looking down at the city and the inhabitants below. He turned to the Aizawa and Gevani, and did not even attempt a mask of false sincerity as he asked,

"I suppose this is about the tape?" Aizawa took a seat in front of his desk telling him,

"Yes, we have a few questions for you." Gevani was forced to stand, while Hiroshi sat as at his desk.

"Ask away then, and quickly if you don't mind, I'm an incredibly busy man." Though Hiroshi's expression gave away no feeling, it was clear by his narrowed eyes that Aizawa already had an intense dislike of him.

"You had those tapes, yet you didn't tell the police, or inform us that the death of one of our comrades would be featured on it, why?"

"Firstly, Neo Kira threatened to kill me and my people if I did. Second, he told us not to watch it before airing, and so I didn't, how was I to know it would feature such grotesque imagery? If you don't believe me, take the tapes, and the letter that came with it, go over it all yourself at your headquarters. I'll tell even tell my secretary to have them bought to you now if you want."

"Please." Hiroshi did as he told him, while Aizawa glanced up at Gevani. They both agreed in silence that he wasn't telling them something, though Gevani had no idea what. When Hiroshi was finished he looked back to them and asked,  
>"Will that be all?" Gevani decided to press for information and questioned,<p>

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"No," Hiroshi answered flatly, looking at his fingers, as though bored to tears by such a simplistic question.

"Are you sure?" Gevani wondered if Hiroshi would show some sort of sign that he was lying about something. It wasn't anything overt, but he did pause for a moment, pressing his fingers together, eyes narrowing somewhat. He looked at Gevani for the first time, silent for a few seconds then questioning,

"Where do you think such mind numbingly simple questions are going to get you? Do you think I'm lying, that a few small words will make me crack under pressure? Let me tell you right now that if you even think for a moment that I would lie, or take sides in some conflict between the police and Kira followers then you are sadly mistaken. All I want to do is get some work done, now, are you quite finished?" It was not the response Gevani had expected, and though he still believed Hiroshi was lying about something, he did believe the man was telling the truth about not wanting to take sides.

"Yes," Aizawa answered, rising from his seat, "Thankyou for your time Mr Demegawa." He did not respond, opening up his laptop and beginning to type. The secretary came in and gave them the tapes and letter before showing the two out.

When Gevani and Aizawa returned the FBI and Taskforce were mostly hard at work. Mostly as Near was making the area life threatening with the mountain of toys scattered around the place, with F not helping as he extended his foot as Sanami passed. She stumbled, dropping some of the files she'd been carrying.

"What is wrong with you?" K demanded turning to him. F did not respond, bobbing his in time to the music he blaring in his headphones. Sanami picked up her files, glared at F then quickly moved on. K however was not finished, she pulled out one of his earphones and demanded,

"We're on a case can you please show a little a maturity?" F sighed, putting the ear phone back and turning to his computer muttering,

"I'm never allowed to have any fun." Mogi was shaking his head, looking particularly high strung, suggesting things like that had been going on the whole time Gevani and Aizawa had been gone.

When Near looked up to see them he stood up, made his way over to F's desk and told him,

"Time to show them what you found." Amazingly he acknowledged Near immediately with a nod. It made Gevani wonder if F just like ignoring anyone he didn't particularly like.

"Everyone, I want you to see what F found," he called out. They all crowded around F's desk, and he explained to them casually,

"So Mogi had this brainwave to search through security camera footage, see if we could catch any shady characters like Neo Kira operating twenty four hours before the murder right? Well, I went through everything, from government buildings to shops and I found this." With a press of a button he bought up a video. It seemed normal enough at first, a simple internet cafe with people coming and going.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Sanami asked. F grinned and told her,

"I'm glad you asked." He then had the picture zoom in on a computer being used by a hooded figure. He cleared up the image and pressed paused. There they saw the person was using a Pro-Kira website, and in the midst of sending a message.

"It took me a while to get exactly what this person was saying since it's in code, but I managed to break it and..." he handed a piece of paper to Mogi who read it to all of them,

"I am the man who killed Jiro Hideki in the name of our god. All those who wish to continue his work should meet me in Hotel New Royal, midnight." Near and K whispered amongst themselves while the others were getting over the shock of knowing that they could get Neo Kira. All except F, who simply smiled proudly at his work.

"Me and K have agreed upon a cores of action," Near informed the rest of the group, K immeidately continued,

"We send out a fake message using that website so we can arrest those Kira followers and question them," then finally Near finished with,

"While we have a few people monitor the Internet Cafe, so if Neo Kira comes back we can arrest him." It seemed so easy. It left the group wondering how they could've ever been so afraid of this man, an opinion which Near quickly voiced,

"He has a childish sense of justice like the first Kira, yet it's clear now that he's not as intelligent as he thinks. Mogi, when is the soonest you can a reply to Neo Kira's tape made?"

"It'd probably only take an hour or two, why?" With a shrug Near simply explained,

"There's a two percent chance Neo Kira will give himself up if we use the right words." Matsuda questioned,

"That's a really slim chance, why even bother?"

"It maybe slim, but not impossible. Mogi work with F on the tape, me and K will begin to organize our plan of attack if Neo Kira does not surrender." With that everyone went their way, assured that Neo Kira would be bought to justice very soon.

After Light had died Matsuda often visited the Yagami's. Partly out of guilt, holding himself responsible for the death half their family, but mostly he just wanted to make sure after all they'd been through they were getting along okay. Lately he had forgotten to, lost in self pity and the business of the case.

"Matsuda it's so good to see you again!" Sachiko told him as he opened the door. She gave him a warm embrace, and he returned it. As she pulled away he couldn't help but notice her eyes looked a bit red. Fumes from cooking perhaps, but it was more likely she'd been crying again.

"Come in, come in, dinner's almost ready!" She ushered him into the lounge room, and could not help but notice that even months after the deaths of Light and Sorichio that there was still an air of grief in the house.

"Sayu Matsuda's here!" She turned from the television and smiled at him before turning away. Sayu still didn't speak much.

"I better go back to the cooking," she told them, and then left. Matsuda sat on the lounge next to Sayu in silence. Even though the two had barely spoken two words to each other in all the time he had visited, he could tell she appreciated the company.

"I'm scared," she spoke suddenly. He turned to her, wondering if he'd imagined her speaking and asked,  
>"What?"<p>

"Neo Kira," she told him, "I'm scared he's going to take mom away, like he took away Light and Dad." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and could finally speak honestly, and confidently, without self doubt for the first time in months,  
>"Don't Sayu, we've nearly got him, soon he'll be in jail and once he's gone people will start to forget about Kira again."<p>

"You mean it?" she asked, for the first time in what seemed an eternity in a tone that seemed hopeful.

"Of cores," he replied with a smile.

"Dinner's ready you two!" Sachiko called from the dinning room. They got up and sat down for the dinner. Throughout it all Matsuda couldn't help but smile, for the first time in a long time, feeling happy.

_Upon the television I saw the police's reply. It said in far to many words that they would continue to investigate anyone who died from my hand, and then they gave me the opportunity to turn myself in. Obviously I would not do so, and obviously I told myself I should take everything that went on very seriously, knowing that I was dealing with the same people who had the first Kira killed._

_I did not realize that I simply was not taking the whole situation seriously enough. Ultimately though in their attempt to destroy me, all those who conspired against me would only make me stronger._


	8. Crackdown

When Neo Kira sent back his reply to no ones surprise he was not going to surrender. So the team began to put their plan in motion. F was placed at his computer, sending out a message to the Kira follower's to the meet again at the Hotel New Royale, Matsuda, Sanami, Carter were stationed outside the Internet Café waiting for any sign of Neo Kira, while Gevani, Aizawa, Halle, and Mogi waited at the hotel. All the while K and Near monitored all their actions in silence within the Investigation Headquarters, watching, waiting.

On his monitor F had feeds of both teams. From the very corner of Carter's feed he could see Sanami text something on her phone. He narrowed his eyes, then looked back to the feed on Mogi's team.

"Here they come," Gevani whispered, pointing westward. There amongst the shadows came a scurrying, as a small group of Neo Kira follows slunk through the shadows and to the hotel. One within in the group looked to the teams hiding spot, and they dare not breathe as they waited for whatever would come next.

The man, satisfied that there was nothing there, entered the hotel, and soon more Kira Worshipers followed. Near made his way to F's computer and spoke into the speaker to the two teams,

"Any sign of Neo Kira?" Carter looked around the busy shopping center once more and replied,

"None here." Mogi sighed and told them,

"Just some followers so far but he could be in a different disguise."

"Well just keep a look out for suspicious activity," Near told them. He walked back to join K, who surveyed the room with a hint of frustration.

"It's to quiet," she murmured to Near so F could not hear them. He nodded, looking to the computer the man worked at. In his strange complex mind he could already tell that there was a high probability that something was not as it appeared to be.

"Near he's on to us!" F suddenly shouted cutting through the silence. Near and K rushed over to see what was going on, and as they looked upon the Kira worshiper site F told them,

"Neo Kira's sent out a message to his followers that that the meetings a set up, and he's told his followers where Mogi's team is!" Both Near and K reacted with superhuman speed. K commanded over he microphone,

"Carter call for backup and get to the Hotel New Royale immediately Mogi's team is in trouble!" while at the same time Near told Mogi team in a much calmer manner,

"Mogi, they know your out there, get out qui-" before the line died on him. The static filled the room, and F threw off his headset in frustration.

"I should've been able to stop that message!" he yelled in frustration slamming his fists onto the desk. K gave him a look of pity, before turning to Near,

"What should we do?" He walked calmly to his toys, sat himself down and coolly answered,

"We wait and see what happens next."

As Mogi heard Near's message his eyes widened with horror. Bullets pierced the air, and though they missed the rest of the team, Mogi was not so lucky. One tore through his ear and blew up his headset, while the other two went through his stomach. He cried out in pain as the blood gushed from his head and stomach. Aizawa came to his aid immediately, tearing off a part of his jacket and wrapping it around his friend's wound. Halle and Gevani turned to the Kira Worshipers who had fired upon them, guns drawn.

The one in front of the group was a man wearing sunglasses, and face covered by a red banner with Kira's name on it. He laughed at them, as he and his group remained pointing their guns at the team and asked,

"What do you think two little guns is really going to do against us? Oh you may kill a few of us, but then the rest will kill you just as easily. Now, we could stay like this till the cops get here, but I'm not sure your friend's going to last that long, so how about this, one of you come as our hostage, and we'll let the rest of you go so you can get your friend some help."

"Don't do it," Mogi pleaded weakly to his team, "They'll just betray us, we just need to hold out a little-" the man needn't silence Mogi with words, instead simply firing his gun into the air.

"How noble of you, if only you were one of us. Now, one of you should step forward very soon, or we'll tear apart this neighborhood brick by brick." Any one of them could've stepped forward, everyone one of them was tempted. Gevani was just quicker then the others to do anything.

"Gevani don't!" Halle pleaded, but Gevani simply smiled sadly, as the man pointed a gun at his head and told them all,

"You best be calling an ambulance now. Alright everyone, slowly disperse and take off all Kira gear, and make sure no one follows you." They followed the man's lead, one by one breaking off to find safety. Gevani waited patiently for the right moment to strike, and it came sooner then he could've hoped.

Sirens pierced the air, blues and red lighting up the dark streets.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the followers shouted.

"No you fools not while their so close take you out easier!" with the group becoming panicked; Gevani took the moment to strike. He slapped the gun away from his head, causing it to go off and shoot a Kira follower in the knee. He then grabbed the gun from man, and aimed at his head. The group readied whatever weapons they had on them, but it was to no avail. The police soon surrounded them, and they were arrested on en masse.

Gevani breathed a sigh of relief, when he remembered Mogi. Seeing Halle and Aizawa he ran to them and asked,

"Where's Mogi is he alright?"

"He's been taken to the hospital, we don't know anything more then that." As the all the Kira Worshipers were taken in, some with silent dignity, other kicking and screaming at every second they knew they should've felt happy to put away so many fanatics who may have already killed in the name of Kira. Yet knowing they'd been so close to all being killed, knowing there was a chance that Mogi may not survive the night, simply left them bitter and dissatisfied, and wondering if they could've done anything differently.

_I am a fool. I thought, even when I learned of the police sending out a fake message to lure my followers that I would still win the day. Even if they found the meeting place I thought they'd be able to get away, they'd be able to outsmart the police once I gave told them what was really going on. But now after the loyalty and devotion the gave me their in prison because of my arrogance. Good men and women rotting in the cells that should be filled with killers. If this is where my leadership lead such good people, then maybe I should just give up now, and face the facts: I am not Kira, and I will never be the intelligent puppet master he was, and I should give up this game now before I join him in death. _


	9. Rain

_Forgive me God, for I have sinned. Oh I always tried my best to be good, to follow your teachings, to avenge your death. My sin, my most grievous sin that is my entire fault, is failing you. And of cores to those my followers, I have failed you, through my arrogance, through my stupidity. I am not worthy of the title Neo Kira, and I never was. _

_The rain begins to fall from the blackened skies. Neon lights are reflected in the puddles, and I look away from them, not wanting to see my cursed face. I walk upon busy sidewalks, people chatting and smiling, cars screeching past, sounds overwhelming my brain. I wonder, as I look upon these sordid creatures called human beings, why I even bother fighting for them when they can be so shallow and stupid. I wonder, as I look at these streets and sights why after all these years of hateful thoughts of this nation I come back to it everytime, no matter what, to save it. _

_I grow tired of the frantic sights and sounds, so I slip away. One thing I love about this city, which is hard to find in any other place in the world, are the tranquil spots. Between the hectic frenzy of people always coming and going there are shrines and temples to go to, and everytime you visit one the city become but a distant buzz in the breeze. I navigate to a small empty shrine, where I sit upon a stone bench, and let the rain pour down upon my frame._

_With this water pounding against me in this sacred place I hope to wash away my sins. As it soaks me head-to-toe I wonder if I should even bother with these plans of mine. I wanted to help people, yet all I have done is wrought more misery. For one single moment, I am completely and utterly prepared to give up._

_Then I hear a sound. It was like something dropping. I look, and see under the covered area, on the stone idol, a book. I walk closer; intrigued but cautious, looking around to see who could've left it there, if someone had slipped from my sights. I climb the steps and look down at the plain black book. Frowning, I hesitantly reach out, and then, I grasp it._

_In that moment I saw a shadow loom over me. My eyes widened, because I could tell right and then there whatever was standing behind me was not human. I looked around, clutching the notebook tightly and as I looked upon the creature I thought death had come to claim me. At that moment all I could was it's skeletal frame, permanently fixed grin, and glowing red eyes. My whole body shook and all I could gasp out in horror was,_

"_WHAT ARE YOU?" And if could smile more I'm sure it would've. It replied in one, simple, word,_

"_God."_


End file.
